Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series
| last_aired = March 24, 2002 }}Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series is a American-Canadian animated television series which was produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Saban Entertainment, Amblin Television, Jerry Bruckheimer Television Sullivan Entertainment and developed and executive produced by Steven Spielberg, Kevin Sullivan, Jerry Bruckheimer. Haim Saban and Shuki Levy, based on the 1908 novel Anne of Green Gables by L. M. Montgomery. The show featured the voices of Mae Margaret Whitman, Alec Baldwin, Lacey Chabert, Tobey Maguire, Paige O'Hara and narrated by Lance Henriksen. One season of the series was produced, with 26 episodes, originally airing from 2000. The series was developed for TVOntario. Then the show aired in reruns on Qubo from May 13, 2013, until December 25, 2016 except and also reruns the show. Each episode contained an educational aspect, with a problem for one or more of the show's characters to face and solve. In conjunction with these problems, PBS "Ready-to-Learn" guides were created for teachers in America to use in classrooms. Biography Anne of Green Gables is the award-winning series presents 26 entertaining and educational episodes. By watching this series, you are able to follow Anne as her out of control imagination leads her through many different adventures, which demonstrate important lessons in loyalty, resolving conflict and problem-solving. So why not join Anne and her friends in both difficult times and lots of laughter in this animated, family friendly version of Anne of Green Gables that you are sure to enjoy. Cast and characters * Mae Margaret Whitman – Anne Shirley - a smart and imaginative redheaded orphan girl who is adopted by the aging Cuthbert siblings. She is the main character of the series and appears in every episode of the show. In the opening sequence, Anne had a magical ability to fly. * Alec Baldwin – Matthew Cuthbert - a quiet and kind bachelor farmer who is Marilla's older brother and Anne's adoptive father. * Lacey Chabert – Diana Barry - Anne's best friend, known for her jet-black hair and sunny disposition. She appears in all episodes except "The Stray", "The Ice Cream Promise", and "Oh Brother!". * Tobey Maguire – Gilbert Blythe - Anne's friend who often competes with her academically. He appears in all episodes except "Lost And Found", "Oh Brother!", and "Anne's Disappearing Allowance". He also is seen as a background character in episodes such as "The Stray" and "A Bully by the Horns". * Pamela Segall Adlon – Felicity King - a classmate of Anne and company who is jealous of her and seeks to embarrass her often. However, she and Anne are still friends (sometimes). * Jennifer Hale – Felix King - Felicity's younger brother and one of Anne's best friends. He is a nice, sturdy, and inventive boy. He also has green shoes. He owns a rowdy fox terrier called Caesar. He shares Anne's love for adventure and will follow her anywhere! * Kath Soucie – Hetty King - The Avonlea schoolteacher. Like Marilla, she has a no-nonsense attitude but has faith in her students. * Paige O'Hara – Marilla Cuthbert - Anne's adoptive mother. She has a strict, no-nonsense attitude but loves Anne very much. She is the second most predominant character in the series, after Anne. * Nicole Sullivan – Peg Bowen - an eccentric woman of whom the kids are afraid until they learn she holds the answers to many of their problems. She appears in "The Stray", "Taffy", "One True Friend", "Lost And Found", "The Ice Cream Promise", "The Witch of Avonlea", "A Square Peg", and "A Condition of Superstition". * Cree Summer-Francks – Dryad - a wood nymph of Anne's imagination who occasionally helps Anne in solving problems. * Russi Taylor – Rachel Lynde - Marilla's friend and the most gossipy woman in Avonlea. She appears in "Babysitter Blues", "The Stray", "The Ice Cream Promise", "The Avonlea Herald", and "A Condition Of Superstition". * Frank Welker – Caesar - Felix's dog, who is rowdy and out of control. He likes to escape by biting the rope that ties him down away. He only appears in two episodes, "A Condition Of Superstition", and "No Anne Is An Island". He is a fox terrier. * Charles Kimbrough and David Warner – The Willows - Two weeping willow trees that Anne talks to in her imagination. They seem to have different personalities, one is dramatic and stuffy, the other is grumpy and cynical. They appear in the episodes "The Stray", "Taffy", "One True Friend", "The Witch of Avonlea", and "A Condition Of Superstition". * No Voice – The Swings - The local swing set. They have supernatural powers to see the future and tell where lost people are. They only appear in "A Condition Of Superstition" because Anne and her friends asked so many questions that their powers seemed to wear off. Music The original score was composed and conducted by Bruce Broughton while the additional music was later composed by John Debney with the additional score conducted by Pete Anthony. Also the score orchestrations provided by Bruce Broughton, Mark McKenzie, Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, Lars Clutterham, Eddie Karam, Cameron Patrick, Don Nemitz, Ira Hearshen, Chris Klatman and Conrad Pope. The orchestral score was recorded at Todd-AO Scoring Stage and Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage. The main theme song "Anne of Green Gables" (which was writen by Jennifer Love Hewitt, Glen Ballard, Robert John Lange, Gretchen O'Peters, Bryan Adams and Bruce Broughton with the song orchestral arrangements and conducting by Bruce Broughton) performed by Jennifer Love Hewitt and Bryan Adams with the song produced by Rob Cavallo, John Van Tongeren and Bryan Adams. Episodes Anne: Journey to Green Gables film In 2005, an animated Anne of Green Gables movie was made titled Anne: Journey to Green Gables. This 85-minute direct-to-video film was a prequel to the live action Anne of Green Gables series. The cast voices included Hayden Panettiere, Nick Nolte, Fionla Hughes, Miriam Margolyes, Michael Clarke Duncan, Michael Jeter, Dakota Fanning, Elizabeth Olsen, Neil Patrick Harris, Eartha Kitt, Tom Attenborough and narrated by Donald Sutherland. The original score was composed by Bruce Broughton and John Debney. References External links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0283705/ Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series] on Internet Movie Database *[http://epguides.com/AnneofGreenGables Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series] at epguides.com Category:Anne of Green Gables television series Category:TVOntario shows Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:CW4Kids original programs Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2001 Canadian television series debuts Category:2002 Canadian television series endings Category:Films directed by Kevin Sullivan Category:Films directed by Kevin Lima Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:The CW shows Category:The WB shows Category:Toonami Category:Canadian children's fantasy television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Television series scored by Bruce Broughton Category:Television series scored by John Debney Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Television series by Saban Entertainment Category:Television series by Amblin Entertainment